


Interuptions

by I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon



Series: Fatherhood [2]
Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: All the gross adults in fever wake aren't quite as gross yet, Baby Dara, Child Abuse, Dara accidentally causes the murder of a man, Gen, I mean at this point in time, I'm going to tag all my fics like that until its an official tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lehrer be like: Baby's first time sniffing out traitors :), Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon/pseuds/I_want_to_hunt_the_Moon
Summary: "Come in." His secretary opened the door quickly, her face apologetic and caramel curls escaping her carefully tied bun. Dara held carefully on her hip.or Dara interrupts a meeting
Series: Fatherhood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837267
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	Interuptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I'm tired and I'll edit this later. (No I won't)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Calix frowned at his holoreader. There were signs of unrest in Texas. Not an issue in itself, of course. Everything and everyone had its uses but now was just not optimal. New elections were coming up in Carolinia and a new chancellor would not seek to expand their territory as soon as their term began, especially not if they hadn't promised it during their campaign. Naturally Calix could persuade them but a new chancellor would be unsteady in their position, they always needed time to settle in, power did not come naturally to everyone, and if they did something as severe as attacking another country they would be seen as untrustworthy by their supporters and loose the next election, which would be a shame because Calix liked the front runner, a woman named Aurora Bianchi who shared much of Calix's ideas and wouldn't need much persuasion, let alone magic persuasion.

No, an outright attack would not be possible. Something more subtle then. Propaganda, misinformation campaigns, maybe some false and a lot of truthful documents leaked along with a couple of donations to the right people and Texas would collapse in on itself. Not entirely, the deplorable thing was annoyingly resilient, but enough that they would keep themselves busy for a while. At least they knew how to keep things interesting.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." His secretary opened the door quickly, her face apologetic and caramel curls escaping her tighly tied bun. Dara held carefully on her hip.

"I am so sorry to bother you, sir. But the supervisors at level IV couldn't calm him down and they were afraid he was having a panic attack. I didn't know what else to do," she stammered. Rose was young and very new to this job. Starry eyed when she heard that she would get to work for the Calix Lehrer. Dara had taken one look at her and refused to let her go so Calix had taken her on immediately. Plus, a little flattery never hurt anyone.

"The meeting starts in," he checked his watch, "Five minutes."

"I know, sir."

"Why didn't you bring him to the nanny?"

_ Because Dara told her she looked fat and her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend.  _ "She, uh, resigned, sir." As if on cue Dara sobbed loudly. Rose's hand immediately went to his head to sooth him. How she managed to balance her holoreader while holding a fussy toddler Calix would never know.

He beckoned her closer. "Give him to me." A smile broke out over her face and she quickly stepped forward to deposit Dara in his lap. Dara burrowed closer to his chest, hands refusing to let go of his ears. "Leave us," Calix said and Rose immediately stepped away. Almost bowing before catching herself just in time and hastily fleeing to the hall so he wouldn't notice her blushing. After she was gone he turned his attention downwards. "Can you explain yourself?"

Dara whined and burrowed closer to his chest, hiccuping when Calix dug his nail into a bruise just under his elbow. "Daddy, please," he sobbed.

Calix sighed, he really couldn't get a child that was less prone to baseless tantrums. "Explain what's going on. You know I am busy, you know you're not allowed to say things like that to people."

Dara pushed himself off his chest with two small hands. "I didn't say anything to her!" he screamed, still crying.

Calix's hand shot out to grab a hold off Dara's round face so he had to look him in the eye. "Don't lie to me." His tone was ice-cold and Dara stilled, clearly hearing the warning there.

"I didn't! I just repeated it, she was thinking it."

"We've had a talk about that already. This is the second one you've scared away," Calix sighed but he did ease his grip a bit.

"I didn't like her," Dara pouted

"You never like them."

"And that's their fault!" Dara shrieked indignantly.

"Quiet, pet. We're in my workplace. You'll have to stay with Rose for a little while. I have a meeting in two minutes."

"No! No! Daddy, no!" Dara started shouting again and Calix let go of his face to tiredly rub his own. How something that didn't even reach his hip could create so much sound was beyond him.

"There's going to be a lot of people here. You like her, you'll be fine."

"No! I'll scare her away too! I wanna stay here." Dara was on the verge of crying again and the people could start filtering in any moment now.

He sighed again. He did not have the time or the patience for this. "You'll be silent, you'll sit still and you will not distract anyone in any way. If you break the rules you'll have to face the consequences. Am I clear?" Dara nodded, looking slightly scared now, he was fully aware of what consequences meant. "Very well," Calix ceded. Dara beamed up at him and curled more comfortably in his lap. Calix Lehrer, beaten by a four year old, he smiled wryly.

Dara tensed slightly and swivelled his head towards the door right before someone knocked. Gordon's face coming into sight after Calix called for him to enter. His face which had started to shift into a smile froze for a second when he saw Dara, turning incredulous at the edges. He raised a brow, Calix only raised one back. Gordon grinned at that. "Good afternoon, minister," he said slowly.

"Good afternoon," Calix answered curtly.

His eyes shifted below Calix's chin and he grinned wider. "Hello Dara." Dara waved back, remembering Calix's warning.

"You can say hi, pet."

"Hi mister Ames," Dara said shyly ducking his head. Gordon regarded him quizzically, amusement floating through his mind along with memories of his family that were a shade darker than the last time, Calix noticed. Hm.

Gordon took a seat and made careful small talk while the rest of the officials slowly filtered in with their secretaries in tow, Rose entering too so she could record the meeting. They all paused at the sight of Dara but didn't acknowledge him beyond a greeting when Calix neglected an explanation. A couple of the secretaries cooed quietly when Dara burrowed closer to his chest, some of the people at the table suppressing a smile at the sight. Calix tried to keep a straight face through it all but maintaining his serious image with a toddler curled up against him was harder than he thought.

To his credit Dara managed to behave during the meeting, even though he got bored he didn't show it beyond swinging his legs back and forth. He seemed content to sit on Calix's lap, sleepily blinking his dark eyes at the officials sitting around the table while earning the occasional scratch through his curls.

The meeting came to an end, the holograph in the middle of the table was collapsed and the people shoved themselves away from the table to get to their next appointments. It had all been standard stuff. No point in making big changes right before the new leader could undo them in a month. Rose quickly followed behind them to adjust his schedule again in her office.

He picked up his holoreader, swiping through the files he had been provided with. There were rumours that Texas had figured out his presenting power and was developing measures against it which, if true, would make this game harder to play, more interesting maybe but also risky. More risky than he preferred. He didn't need to rely on his powers for everything but he had to admit that a failsafe was nice to have. He would have to take precautions against his presenting power being leaked to the public.

"Who's that?" Dara piped up suddenly, sitting a little straighter in Calix's lap.

Calix's finger paused on the profile of Clinton Parker. "He's the Texan secretary of defence."

"Oh," Dara said, already looking bored.

"Why do you ask?" Calix asked slowly.

Dara shrugged. "I thought Texas was bad."

"They are," Calix said.

Dara scrunched his face up in confusion, tipping his head back to look Calix in the eye. "Then why's mister Wright friends with him?"

Calix stilled. "What do you mean? he asked pleasantly.

Dara shrugged again. "They seemed to be friendly. I saw it in his head. Neither of them like you, they want you to leave."

That could mean anything. Not liking a superior wasn't treason and high officials had to be polite to enemies all the time but still. "What were they doing in his head?"

Dara frowned. "Um, they were somewhere dark. And he had to listen carefully to everything said so he could tell his friend. Or someone who knew his friend who would tell his friend," Dara rambled. Calix listened intently. He himself hadn't suspected brigadier general Wright. Yes, the man was not a fan of him but collaborating with the enemy to bring him down. Calix smiled sharply, seemed like he wasn't the only one being beaten by a four year old. Dara's word wasn't enough to kill the man of course, Dara was new to telepathy and often didn't comprehend or interpret things incorrectly. But Wright would be watched closely from now on.

Dara had stopped moving in his lap. When Calix looked down he had a careful look on his face, like he was scared. So Calix made sure to smile softly at him as he brushed a hand over his arm, healing all the bruises. Dara's shoulders relaxed and Calix booped him on the nose, causing Dara to go cross eyed when he tried to follow his finger. "Are you hungry, little one?" Dara's face brightened and he clapped his hands excitedly. Calix chuckled as he helped Dara slide off his lap on the floor, he grabbed his coat and ducked back into his apartment to grab Dara's coat and get Wolf.

He deserved a treat for his hard work after all.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about this a lot and decided that Sacha is the better option. Listen they both committed genocide but at least Sacha can be taken out by a bullet in the head.
> 
> Lehrer, scheming: If I murder the head of communication-  
> bb Dara: I! Need! Attention!
> 
> Did I look up badass female Italian names because I craved spaghetti? Yes.
> 
> New chapter of Prayer for Persephone is coming along nicely but the Lehrer-Adalwolf relationship (I'm starting to regret my decisions) is difficult to navigate. Good news: I'm pretty sure it's going to be long as fuck.
> 
> Also I can't for the life of me allow unimportant background characters to stay background characters so there's a lot of information over Rose.  
> My headcanon is that Dara doesn't like most people because most people are kinda shitty (I mean he is attached to Lehrer the Shittiest Of Them All but children are often attached to their prime caregiver and he can't read lehrers mind and Lehrer gaslights him to hell AND he probably has abandonment issues after his parents died especially if he doesn't quite understand what dying is yet and is confused over why they had 'gone away' without him.) so Lehrer just has a strangle grip on anyone Dara will tolerate or likes because Dara has High Standards that he demands to be met with all the entitlement of every 5 year old ever. Rose isn't a full time option because she's not trained as a nanny and Dara would start to dislike her if he had to spend long periods of time with her. Now he sometimes has to chill with her while Lehrer works and she tends to be positive and have nice thoughts especially around Dara bc Dara is cute and sweet (or maybe bc Lehrer persuaded her to oopsie) but thats not viable for days at a time.
> 
> Another head canon Dara doesn't understand death yet and kind of believes his parents left willingly and Lehrer encourages this train of thought bc it means Dara will rely more on him. Told you this was abusive as hell.
> 
> I edited it a tiny bit. Also forgot to explain in the pic that Calix is unsure of how far Texas is with developing anti magic wards and is therefore hesitant to persuade Wright immediately.


End file.
